The Darkness of the Music of the Night
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you." Christine becomes enthralled by her mysterious Angel in his dark realm, as her dark, sexual, and passionate side all begins to awaken by the sound of his voice.


The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: Phantom of the Opera is not mine, but Andrew Lloyd Webber's. I wanted to try this with a different cast; the Phantom is John Owen Jones, Raoul de Chagny is John Cudia, and Christine Daae is someone new. Please enjoy! This starts before The Music of the Night after Christine finishes her cadenzas. This takes place in Christine's POV. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 _"The Darkness of the Music of the Night"_

" _Sing for me!"_

Christine sung the highest note her range could give her, then she slowly moved to hand to her throat to try to calm herself. Her throat was in excruciating pain. Her debut just a few hours ago took most of her voice, then telling Meg about the Angel of Music, from singing with Raoul in their reunion, and now with her mysterious Angel. To put it simply, Christine didn't think she could sing another note, she was so exhausted. The sound of an organ moved her from her thoughts.

" _I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne._

 _To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music."_

Christine turned to where the organ and her Angel sat and when he continued to sing, she found herself unable to take her eyes off him.

" _You have come here for one purpose and one alone._

 _Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me._

 _To serve me, to sing for my music, my music."_

He sang with such tenderness and passion that Christine became entranced. Her eyes dilated and her body was transfixed to her spot, as if she was a marionette to move at his will. He lowered himself to his organ to stare at the music, Christine was sure that he was deep in thought. He then lifted his head and began another song.

" _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

Christine's eyes widened in shock as her mind considered what was happening. She felt her Angel's voice and very presence overwhelm her. She was too helpless to resist as she let his words sink in. He then moved his hand as if to tell her to turn in that direction, and like a student to a teacher, she obeyed.

" _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender."_

Christine turned her head to face him, but his hand softly turned her face in the other direction. She felt darkness, passion, and her sexual side beginning to arouse, like a raving tiger. Just what was this man doing to her?

" _Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…"_

She felt his hand under her chin, turning her face back to his. But as they moved closer and closer to each other, Christine noticed that her lips were almost touching his. Was he really planning to kiss her? He immediately broke away from contact and turned away from her.

" _And listen to the music of the night._

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!"_

Christine closed her eyes, the unknown sexual side of her that lay dormant was starting to rise once more. And once again, her body was powerless against it. What was the cause of its arousing? Her head lifted as a bird lifted its wings and prepared for flight. He heard her voice right next to her ear, which made her shiver in delight.

" _And you'll live as you never lived before."_

She felt him move away from her again and she opened her eyes and faced him.

" _Softly, deftly, music shall cress you._

 _Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you."_

She noticed his softly caress her face, moving a little to touch her curls, before moving his hands to magically (to Christine) bring down the gates they went through when he brought her here by his boat.

" _Open up your mind._

 _Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight…_

 _The darkness of the music of the night."_

He leaned himself against the gate, his arms stretched wide, and his chest strutted out in a sexy manner. Christine followed his every movement, and once again, succumbing to the darker side of her, she reached out and touched his chest in dark desire and passionate lust. Immediately realizing what she was doing, she immediately froze and turned from him to run to another side of his lair when his voice stopped her.

" _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

 _Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

Christine closed her eyes and allowed his voice to completely envelop her mind.

" _Only then can you belong to me."_

She could sense him getting closer and she felt the shadow of his arm come around her chest and she closed her eyes and leaned into his arm, his touch as his soft, alluring voice resonated in her ear.

" _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation."_

Her hand went up instantly as if he guided her, but suddenly she felt a somewhat hard grip on her hand. Christine opened her eyes to notice him leading her to a large object covered by a curtain or veil of some kind.

" _Let the dream begin._

 _Let your darker side give in to the power of music that I write…_

 _The power of the music of the night."_

He swiftly uncloaked the veil and Christine jumped back in shock when she noticed an exact replica of her, but in a wedding gown, a wedding veil atop her head, and holding a bouquet, a wedding bouquet. She went to touch it, but the replica leant forward, surprising Christine, causing her to faint from the shock. She felt her Angel pick her up in his arms and placed her in the boat with his black sparkly cloak around her as a blanket.

One last time, she heard his voice before unconsciousness overtook her.

" _You alone can make my song take flight…"_

She felt him caress her curls gently one last time.

" _Help me make the music of the night."_

Finally Christine succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **Please review! I tried! I wanted to know if this has a potential to become another Phantom tale. And please constructive criticism only! Thank you.**


End file.
